


Zero Kiryu's Thoughts

by ZekiForLife



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Zeki - Freeform, Zero Kiryu x Yuki Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: This is what I think were Zero's thoughts after he bit Yuki the first time...I wrote it a long time ago so it may not be that good, nya... Please read and enjoy! Many thanks *gives you all a hug*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, nya! I'm new to this site so please don't be too harsh with me! Please comment!

And you are the most perfect angel I have ever seen.

We have known each other four years, and yet I have not attacked you...

Alas, I spoke too soon, cause here I am with my fangs buried in your neck...

I am truly sorry, Yuki...

Your blood is all I need to quench my thirst...

It is proof that I am in love with you...

But I know you will never love my like that...not while that damn Pureblood still breathes...

It's all the Purebloods' fault...

If it weren't for them my family would still be alive, I would never have met you, and I wouldn't be falling to a Level E!

I vow to kill ever last one of those bastards from this day forth...

Forgive me, Yuki, for harming you...I will not do it ever again...

For you are the only one I love...

But shall never have...


End file.
